The present invention relates to a method of assembling a turbo-machine of the type comprising a stator housing supporting guide vanes and a rotor having blade discs. The invention further relates to apparatus for interconnecting the rotor and the stator during assembly and also relates to a turbo-machine manufactured in accordance with the method.
The manufacture of large turbo machines in accordance with prior art methods results in certain problems resulting from the size and housing of the parts which are used in the construction of the machine and resulting also from the need for a high degree of precision in the assembly process.